Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to implants or surgical meshes and, more particularly, to combination meshes that have a three-dimensional structure.
Description of the Related Art
Surgical meshes formed from degradable or non-degradable materials for use during both open and minimally invasive surgeries are known. These meshes are typically flat fibrous material that a surgeon places over a defect, such as a tear in tissue, as reinforcement. The surgeon then secures the mesh in place with a surgical fastener, such as a staple, clip, tack, suture or the like.
Meshes exhibiting structures other than a planar or flat structure are also known. These meshes form a plug to fill the defect. In some cases, these meshes are preformed from permanent rigid materials with pleats to create some form of flexibility. These permanent meshes can also require a separate flat mesh overlay to reinforce the defect.
Surgical meshes formed from non-degradable materials can be rigid. Rigid surgical meshes have benefits in hernia repair, for example, a rigid hernia mesh keeps the hernia sac retracted, is quicker and easier to use, and is inserted using an easily reproducible procedure. However, the non-degradable materials result in permanent foreign material inside a patient's body. The heavy non-degradable materials used to form rigid meshes also have small pore sizes, which can inhibit tissue in-growth.
Surgical meshes formed from degradable materials may produce a soft, pliant surgical mesh. The level of flexibility of a pliant mesh is controlled by the materials used to form the mesh and the weave or knitting of the mesh. For example, a large pore mesh formed from lightweight degradable materials has enhanced tissue in-growth and reduced inflammatory response following implantation; it also results in less scarring than a heavyweight, small pore mesh. A soft, pliant mesh will form to the abdominal wall of the patient's body and flex more naturally with the movement of the abdominal wall following implantation. Due to the more natural action of a flexible, pliant mesh the patient typically experiences less postoperative pain and improved comfort. However, meshes made solely from degradable material may not be suitable for long term hernia repair.
It would be advantageous to provide a surgical mesh formed of both non-degradable and degradable materials so as to produce a soft, pliant mesh providing improved comfort and less postoperative pain for the patient. It would also be advantageous to provide a surgical mesh that can be formed or reformed into a three-dimensional structure needed to fit the defect.
In particular, it would be advantageous to provide a surgical mesh that forms and maintains a three-dimensional structure during and following implantation, leaves little permanent foreign material inside a patient's body, and secures itself within the defect.